Landon Spisowski (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Landon Spisowski is a WWIII 2 character in LEGO Dimensions. Background When the fleet disperses to search for the RV, the Resistance wait for the ship to do its standard dump of refuse before jumping, then detach to drive away with it. The van's accelerator still needs repairs, so Anthony decides to make their way to a gas-mining colony run by his ally Landon Spisowski. Unfortunately, the headhunter Uccine had deduced the RV's escape method and had his Tilt Rotor jettisoned with the waste to stealthily follow the fugitives. Upon arrival at the city, Anthony's party is welcomed by an old friend of his who goes by the name Landon Spisowski. However, there are numerous elements that make the Resistance suspicious, the least of which being C being found with his soul sucked out, impaled, and nearly incinerated. That afternoon, Artur enters a freezing chamber intending to freeze Gunther once he arrives. The Dark Lord uses the opportunity for Uccine to deliver Took to Tiaan by testing the device on Took himself. Anthony enters the chamber for the experiment. At first, Chuks resists the Shocksoldiers, but Anthony restrains him, saving his strength for another time. Anthony says goodbye to Catherine with a passionate kiss before he is escalated into thefreezing chamber. When he is successfully entombed in ice in a state of suspended animation, Artur hands over Anthony to headhunter Robert Uccine for transportation to Buttercup Valley to receive a bounty from Tiaan. One of the Morum commanders informs Artur that Bill's Camel has arrived. The Dark Lord orders Landon to take Catherine, Chuks, and C to his warship, reneging on a deal he made with Spisowski. However, the ambassador has other plans. ill makes his way to the city safely. He quietly walks down the corridors of the city. He spots Robert Uccine who is taking the now-frozen Took back to his plane. He attempts to follow but is thwarted when the headhunter notices and opens fire. Bill narrowly escapes and runs down farther into the corridor. He finally meets up with Catherine, Chuks, and Landon, who have been captured by Shock Troopers. Bill ambushes the group of Morums, but is unsuccessful. Catherine yells at him and tells him that "it is a trap!" Bull runs after his captured friends, hoping to save them, but wanders into the freezing chamber. There, he meets with Artur and the two fight in an ultimate scimitar duel, where Bill's undeveloped Monk skills are no match for Artur's experience. The Morums (escorting the prisoners out of the city) are overpowered by the security, setting Landon and free. Chuks turns against Landon for betraying Anthony and hangs him, but he manages to tell the Indian there is still a chance to rescue Anthony at the West Platform. C is reunited with his companion R. Landon arrives too late as Uccine's plane takes off, then engage in a fierce battle with Shock Soldiers. As the gunfight continues, Landon orders an evacuation, then the company manages to find their last hope of escape...the RV. Catherine senses Bill's distress signal. The camper turns around and comes back to the city. Using an escape hatch, Landon manages to catch Bill and rescue him before the wounded Monk falls helplessly to the planet as enemy planes race toward them. The van finally leaves and is about to escape when the accelerator system again fails. Artur asks for confirmation that the accelerator system was deactivated to prevent their escape, then orders weaponry be set to kill. The film ends on a flagship at the Resistance fleet's rendezvous point, where Bill, under the care B again which includes the implantation of a prosthetic finger. Landon and Chuks begin their parts of a most deadly adventure...rescuing Anthony. Landon promises to Catherine they will bring her back the man she loves. Bill, Catherine, and the dolls look on as the RV departs for unknown territories. Abilities * Bronze LEGO Blowup (Sixshooter) * Grapple (Grapple Gun) * Target (Sixshooter) Trivia * In WWIII 2, he is portrayed by Michael Fassbender, who also portrays Magneto in Marvel. Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Characters Category:WWIII 2 Category:WWIII 2 Characters Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin